


The Weight of the World

by Alley_Walk (AlleyWalk_writes)



Series: DGM + BNHA AUs [2]
Category: D.Gray-man, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Allen Walker is a Noah, Blood and Gore, Crime Scenes, Crossdresser Allen Walker, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Insomnia, Investigations, JSL, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel, Time Travel Culture Shock, Trans Dabi (My Hero Academia), Vigilante Allen Walker, because Akuma, cause Allen is technically a serial killer, not that he sees himself that way lol, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyWalk_writes/pseuds/Alley_Walk
Summary: Through a fight with shit luck and an order to the Ark that goes sideways, Allen and Nea are blasted forwards through time to a place that's... well, a hell of a lot different than their own.Japan has been restored to its former glory, but its practically crawling with Akuma. And with the Noah currently in control of the Ark in this timeline, Allen and Nea need to find some way to get home. So Allen paints a target on their backs, practically shouting, "look at me!" as he kills any Akuma he can find, the idiot. But he ends up catching the wrong sort of attention, and it's not long before things go to hell in a handbasket.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Allen Walker & Dabi & Toga Himiko, Allen Walker/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Allen Walker, Nea D. Campbell & Allen Walker, Timcanpy & Allen Walker
Series: DGM + BNHA AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601125
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I'm so excited for this one, you don't even know. Jsyk, all underage relationships will be queerplatonic in nature. None of that icky underage bullshit. (Which I don't write in the DGM fandom either, just because the canon age gaps between characters are so iffy). 
> 
> (I mean, Kanda's nineteen physically and mentally, but chronologically he's _nine._ Just... how do you even???)
> 
> Now, the way this fic is going to work is that I'm going to be posting chapters scene by scene, just so I can get them out faster. ^_^
> 
> Warning: This chapter depicts the death of a child, though I'm not sure how graphic I would rate it.
> 
> With that, please read on and enjoy! ^^

Aizawa Shouta has always hated the rain. The storm clouds overhead and the rain pelting down around them would usually make a dreary apathy fall over Shouta, but that wasn’t the case today. Now, even though the rain pounding down against his shoulders was warm, all he could feel was ice flowing through his veins and a terrible, terrible anger.

Police barriers block off the street, the crime scene surrounded by police tape and practically crawling with heroes. A tent had been erected over the body to try to keep any evidence that might be nearby from washing away, but Shouta knew it would be a fruitless endeavour, the rain having started up long before they had gotten there. Letting out a sigh, Shouta walks into the tent, pulling the tent flap back and stepping in.

A man with a ridiculous looking mohawk (made more ridiculous by the way it slumps over because of the rain) and wireframe glasses looks up at him from where he’s crouched taking pictures of the body. “Hey man, don’t mess with my crime scene.” He points to a pile of scrub shoes and a box of gloves in the corner, and Shouta nods curtly and quickly pulls the scrubs over his feet, taking out a couple of latex gloves and pulling them onto his hands.

“Aizawa Shouta.” Shouta introduces, as the mohawk guy snaps another photo, the old microfilm camera spitting out a picture that mohawk guy puts into an evidence bag. Through the sound of the rain Shouta hears footsteps coming towards them and sits up from his slouched position before recognizing the pattern of the footsteps, relaxing back into his slouch.

“Akiyama Isamu.” Akiyama looks up. “I’d say nice to meet you and all, but considering the circumstances I’d rather not be rude to the dead.”

“Yes, especially considering one so young.” Naomasa says as he lifts open the tent flap, stepping inside and outfitting himself with scrubs and gloves. Shouta glances down at the body and finds that he can no longer keep his strict professionalism in place.

Lying sprawled out on the street is the body of a child that couldn’t be older than six or seven, his eyes widen open and glassy with death. His organs lay exposed from where a clawed hand has torn open his abdomen, and his blood pools pinkish-red against the pavement. 

_ Younger than my students… _ Shouta thinks, before shaking himself, his mask of professionalism slipping back into place.

“I think that’s all I’ll be getting out of this,” Akiyama says, “we should let them take the poor kid to the morgue now.”

They exit the tent and meet up again in the nearest police station. The meeting is held with some very prominent and tired looking heroes who are all mostly seated around the table when Shouta arrives. The exceptions are Hizashi and Endeavour, and Hizashi immediately rushes over towards him, looking worried. He had wanted to come to the crime scene with him, but had been held up by a villain that had stolen a man’s wallet. 

Everyone involved in this case knew what the body had been, though, so Hizashi sidles up next to him and asks seriously, “Was it bad?” 

Some of the tension eases in Shouta’s shoulders, and he grumbles, “About as bad as we expected.” Hizashi gives him a smile that’s just for him and takes his hand, and Shouta sighs, some of the ice leaking from his veins. Endeavour shoots them a disgusted look and Shouta looks back at him, his expression flat. Endeavour scoffs and turns away. 

Hizashi sits next to Nemuri, Shouta sitting next to a reluctant Vlad King. Endeavour stays standing for a moment before pulling up a chair and sitting in between 13 and Kamui Woods, who both pull back from the flaming man, most likely for the sake of their costumes. 

“Before we begin, does anyone have any new information about the case at hand?” Naomasa asks.

There’s a chorus of ‘no’s, and Shouta holds back a grimace.

“Alright, then let’s go over what we already know.” Hizashi says.

“Not to disrespect the dead, but is it really necessary to go over this during every meeting?” Thirteen asks.

“Thirteen, a child just died tonight. He was  _ murdered _ , at the age of  _ seven _ .” Kamui Woods says hotly.

“This brings Masquerade’s kill count up to, what? thirty-four?”

“Thirty-nine.” Shouta corrects Hizashi.

“If we’re going to rehash this, then let’s get started.” Naomasa says, standing to roll a corkboard into view. The corkboard has a map of Japan pinned to it with thirty-eight multicolored pins pinned into the map in a seemingly random pattern, with sticky notes with haphazardly written information below and beside it a blurry image from a security camera of a figure in a feathery white cloak with a slim left arm and four foot long metallic claws. 

Taking a moment to stick another pin in the area of the most current murder, Naomasa clears his throat and begins. “Now, we know that Masquerade began his debut as a serial killer just a few months ago, and has already claimed thirty-nine innocent lives. We know nothing about his motives or how he chooses his victims, and there is very little known about the nature of his quirk other than that it appears to be a mutation type. Does anyone have anything to add?” 

“What this monster is doing is utterly reprehensible. He must be stopped at all costs.” Kamui Woods says, his eyes burning with righteous anger.

Hizashi adjusts his shades. “I think we can all agree on that one, Woods, but can we even catch him? We’ve been searching for him for months now and he’s always been one step ahead.”

The atmosphere turns sober at this, though Endeavour seems unaffected, his arms crossed. Naomasa breaks the silence. “Akiyama, what have you got for us?”

Shouta’s eyes narrow. He had been off of the case for a while because of UA, and Akiyama was a new addition. Now he wonders what exactly for. Akiyama jerks up in his seat and fumbles for the evidence bag he had put those photos in before. “It’s not much,” he freely admits as the two photos are passed around the table.

When they get to Shouta he takes a moment to look at them. In the first photo is a short man with his face cast in shadow due to the feathery white hood over his head, rain pouring down in the streets around them with the picture taken as if looking up at the figure. The figure is obviously their wanted man, and Shouto looks at the second photo. This one is of the figure in movement, that slim black arm outstretched in a blur towards the photo, blood spraying through the air and staining Masquerade’s otherwise pristine white cloak.

Shouta closes his eyes for a moment. If he were religious in any way he thinks he would be sending up a prayer to that seven year old child right now. But there is no God and there is no Heaven, only death.

Shouta opens his eyes and turns to look over at Akiyama. “And your quirk is…?”

Akiyama startles. “Oh! My quirk lets me see what happens to a person at a certain time if I take a photo of them, though only if I can directly take a picture of their person.”

Shouta nods as other heroes begin talking around him. He sighs, taking a sip from his cup of coffee. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long meeting.


	2. night two • reawake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen has a bad dream and the resulting insomnia that comes with it.
> 
> Dabi and Toga are little shits, and Allen meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all, it's another update! And a lot longer than the first, so be excited! ^_^ Or don't, whatever.
> 
> Trigger warning for vomiting, though it's not very graphic. I have a thing about vomiting, and it didn't bother me much to write it, if that helps. There's also some slightly disturbing themes in Allen's dream, so be prepared for that.
> 
> Also, Toga is a bit toned down in this, for anyone who is a bit creeped out by her... _everything_ in canon, as I am, but still sees potential in her character, as I do. 
> 
> Alright everyone, enjoy! ^_^

Allen Walker (or Alec Corwin according to his birth records) washes the Akuma oil off of his body, letting the warm spray of the shower ease his tense muscles. He sighs, relaxing into the spray while rubbing citrus scented shampoo into his hair. When he gets out he dries himself off and puts on some pyjamas, glancing through the window at the darkened sky and letting out a yawn. It’s currently… he glances at the clock. 3:30 in the morning. He doubts anyone else is even home at this point, considering their habits of being night owls. Of a sort.

**Which is why you should be** ** _in bed by now._** Nea asserts, irritation in his voice.

Allen sighs. ‘Alright, fine.’

Pulling back the covers and climbing into bed, Allen pulls the covers up and snuggles down into the mattress, instantly asleep. 

And Allen dreams.

He found himself in a familiar graveyard, standing in the snow with his breath fogging out before him, looking at a familiar gravestone.

_ Mana Walker _

Something ached inside his chest, and yet he found his eyes sliding to the gravestone next to it, this one’s surface covered in a layer of frost and snow. That shouldn’t make sense, and yet it did, and Allen leaned down to wipe the snow off of the gravestone, revealing the names on its surface.

_ Kanda Yuu _

_ Lavi  _

_ Lenalee Lee _

“Hey, Allen!” Allen turned to see Lenalee standing in the snow with a smile on her face, a tray with mugs of coffee in her hands, and Allen’s heart dropped like a stone. He took a step backwards and bumped into something, and Allen whirled around to see Lavi standing with his hammer over his shoulder, a friendly smile on his face.

“Heya, beansprout!”

Allen’s heart was beating erratically, and he couldn’t seem to get enough air into his lungs. “Beansprout.” Allen turned and Kanda was there, arms crossed with his signature scowl on his face.

“You guys…?”

“Allen, how could you do this to us?” Lenalee asked, everything turning dark around them, the air turning thick and frigid, scorching Allen’s lungs as he desperately tried to take in some air. And then his friends’ skins sloughed off their bones, revealing the Akuma skeletons underneath.

“How could you turn us into Akuma?!”

Allen wakes up with a jolt, his whole body covered in sweat and his stomach churning with nausea. He just barely makes it to the en suite bathroom before he’s sicking up over the bathroom toilet. He presses his forehead against the cool surface of the toilet, tears streaming down his face. 

He feels a weight land on his shoulder and something round press against his cheek, crooning lightly. Allen sniffs and rests a hand on top of the golem, petting her slightly. Memoriae rubs her face affectionately against his cheek, and Allen turns to look at her with a smile on his face. His smile drops for just a second as he sees her. Memoriae. Memory. A perfect copy of Timcanpy. She was supposed to  _ be _ Timcanpy, made specifically out of what had been left of his body. But Sorcery and clay still can’t account for a personality or a soul, and that Timcanpy had developed all on his own.

But Allen can’t show such negativity for her existence. She was still so young. So Allen smiles and strokes Memoriae between her horns, and Memoriae smiles at him with her tail waving happily through the air, her smile somehow shyer and more hesitant than Timcanpy’s had ever been. 

Yawning, Allen stands, being careful of Memoriae balanced on his shoulder, and flushes the toilet. Glancing at the clock he notes it’s 4:47 AM. Not the first time he’s been woken up early by a nightmare. Breathing in and out, he starts with some morning workout stretches, and then grabs his chair and starts balancing on it, redoing the stretches once he’s done. After that he changes into some workout clothes and goes for a run at Dagobah beach. The place used to be a living garbage heap that Allen had felt distantly concerned about once he’d heard about it until someone had cleaned it all up. Running along with his sneakers sinking into the sand Allen can’t help but want to thank whoever it was.

By the time he gets home it’s 5:39, so he grabs some clothes from his dresser and hops into the shower to wash off all of the sweat from his body, Memoriae lingering under the spray and sticking her tongue out to taste the water, making a face when soap pours down on top of her. After he’s out he dries off and puts on his clothes which consisted of a long sleeved white blouse with silver and light blue on the chest, a ruffled hot pink skirt that had immediately reminded him of Lenalee because of the color, black leggings, royal blue gloves and navy blue socks that had stars on them. 

He brushes out his shoulder length black hair, specks of white already starting to climb up the strands despite this being yet another recent dye job. It was really quite annoying, his curse. It never let hair dye stay in for very long. Pinning back his hair with a blue butterfly hair clip, he can hear Nea groan.

**Are you really going to wear that?** Nea half criticizes, half complains.

‘I don’t judge you for  _ your _ questionable fashion choices.’ Allen says. It was true. There were quite a few different themes inside of their room, and not just in the style of clothing. Stepping out of the bathroom, Allen takes a look around. On one side of the room is Allen’s domain, a desk shoved up in the corner with a basket of yarn and discarded knitting needles on the desktop, a pencil and well worn journal lying on the center of the desk. On the other side of the room is another desk of the same dark stained wood, a drawing notebook with pages ripped out and balled up on the floor showing Nea’s frustration, necklaces and bracelets with glowing wooden beads and feathers and pieces of metal within their embrace hanging up on the hooks over the desk, casting the warm painted wall in stark shadows. Their bed sits in the middle, separating the two domains. 

Two closets sit on either side of the rooms, and stretching out from Nea’s domain is neutral space, a book shelf full of books and Allen’s journals as well as Nea’s drawing notebooks and carving toolkit sitting next to the ensuite bathroom, the door to the room on Allen’s wall. On the fourth wall is the door to the balcony, their weapon’s stash stored in a mini fridge against the wall. (Even the idea of a fridge still baffled Allen, much less in mini size, but they had both found that it was quite a convenient place to store their weapons). The floor is wooden, and has a soft flint grey carpet in the middle of the room with three black leather armchairs circled around a low table, dirty cups and stacks of plates and bowls that neither Allen or Nea have gotten rid of yet cluttering the table, a book on quirk theory sitting abandoned on the arm on a chair.

**What’s so wrong with what I wear?** Nea asks, offended.

Allen smirks. ‘One word. Trenchcoats.’

Nea mutters something uncomplimentary before going silent. Allen shakes his head with a smile and goes down to make breakfast. No one is downstairs at this hour, so Allen decides to try his hand at Japanese breakfast. He finds that there’s still some leftover rice in the rice cooker and decides to leave that alone for now, and heats up the leftover miso soup in a saucepan. Pouring water into the tea maker to and putting it on the burner to get the green tea going, Allen puts another pan on a burner and starts cooking the fish. 

He’s got one side of the fish decently cooked and is in the middle of mixing the miso soup, Memoriae diving down into the saucepan to take bites of tofu despite Allen’s attempts to keep her away with the serving spoon, when Toga walks in wearing a peach colored sweater that Allen had knitted for her and pyjama pants with bunnies on them, yawning while raising her arms above her head. If Allen didn’t know that the person across from him was a criminal, he would think in that moment that she was perfectly harmless. 

Toga’s red eyes focus on him, and she brightens, smiling at him. “Morning, Allen-kun!”

Allen smiles back, and he puts the serving spoon on the counter and finger spells with the hand not handling with fish,  _ G-O-O-D M-O-R-N-I-N-G, T-O-G-A _ .

Toga frowns, putting a finger to her chin and tilting her head slightly. “Was it a nightmare or are you just feeling grumpy today?”

Allen shrugs. He can do that, when he’s feeling particularly non-verbal. The first time it happened had been… bad, but this shouldn’t last too long. 

Toga’s smile turns sly, and her eyes flash, and that’s all the warning Allen gets before a knife appears in her hand. Allen catches the first two knives sent his way by the hilt, ducking the third and rolling to the side as the fourth flies past where he had been, scoring a shallow cut across his cheek as it embeds itself into the wall behind him. Allen places the knives carefully on the counter, away from the food he was currently cooking. 

_ I’m keeping these, _ Allen signs at Toga smugly as she passes by him to retrieve her knives.

“Your fish is burning.” Toga informs him brightly, and Allen lets out a litany of curses to himself, taking the fish off of the pan to hopefully salvage it. It looks mostly edible, so Allen goes to the next fish, Toga opening the fridge and taking out a container of pickled plums, popping one into her mouth with relish. Allen is busy pouring the three of them cups of green tea with enough food to feed an army (or one Allen with enough food for two people with regular diets left over) when Dabi stumbles in with his black hair in disarray, giving a huge yawn. 

Allen would have burned his hand on the tea maker if he hadn’t touched the bottom with his left. Black hair, blue eyes– Allen looks away, a lump forming in his throat. He looks back at the tea, staring down at it. He was just tired, that was all. He focuses on pouring the water over the teabags, letting them steep while setting up an array of foods on the table in the living room. Dabi helps, towing bowls of steamed rice and miso soup back and forth, sniffing them with an appreciative noise. Toga has taken sole possession of the pickled plums so Allen decides not to poke the sleeping bear, simply taking out some pickled cucumbers instead. Her eyes immediately fix on them, and Allen knows that those will most likely be her next target.

Allen’s got the cups of green tea on the table and is just putting some small plates of soy sauce down, standing back to look at his work when Dabi kicks him from behind. “Sit the fuck down. It doesn’t have to be perfect, it’s just breakfast.”

Allen sighs and then nods, sitting down next to Dabi and reaching over to grab some dried seaweed up in his chopsticks, dipping it in soy sauce before dipping it into a bowl of rice and popping it into his mouth. Allen’s stomach growls like an angry bear being attacked by a swarm of bees, and for a few minutes all Allen can process is the food making its way into his stomach. He only pauses as he registers Dabi and Toga talking around him.

“FMA is the way to go, baby. Just look at the graphics.” Dabi says.

Toga pouts. “But FMA:B has such a more compelling plotline!” She says, popping a pickled cucumber into her mouth along with some rice.

Dabi looks at her seriously. “Himiko I’m not sure if we can be friends anymore.”

Toga gasps dramatically.

Allen rolls his eyes, not really having anything to contribute to the conversation. After they’re all done eating, Allen’s cleaning up the dishes from the remnants of their meal when Dabi says, “Hey, Al.” 

Allen looks up from scrubbing the dishes.  _ Yes? _

“Can you make a run to the grocery store? I made you a list.” 

_ Sure, _ Allen signs, smiling with a nod. He can recognize busy work when he sees it, but well, they really did need groceries. 

“Great. Now fuck off to the grocery store and don’t come back ‘till you’ve got everything.” Dabi says, reaching down from his superior height to ruffle Allen’s hair. Allen glares at him, fixing his hair clip back in place, and Dabi smirks. Scowling, Allen stomps into his room and grabs his sleek black handbag, checking to make sure his wallet and phone are in it before stalking out the door. 

He takes a ride on the metro to get to the nearest grocery store and walks the rest of the way, finding himself staring at the well paved streets, the cyclists passing by on the road and the tall buildings that loom above him. To be honest, the mere idea of a grocery store is foreign to him. They’d had markets and mercantiles, of course, but the first time he’d stepped into a grocery store had been completely overwhelming. Any other sort of store has been the same, and though Toga takes no pity on him whenever she drags him to go shopping for clothes or knives or other miscellaneous things, he’s at least gotten moderately more used to it because of that. 

Stepping into the store, Allen takes a moment to let himself adjust to the hum of noise around him, Japanese music playing in the background. Rolling his shoulders, he picks up a basket and looks down at the list, snorting when he sees ‘plums’ written in Dabi’s scrawled kanji. Of course they would need plums with the way Toga burns through them. 

But, first things first. Reading the signs Allen goes into the dessert section and grabs five boxes of mitarashi dango, grabbing some Wagashi for Toga and Taiyaki for Dabi. It wasn’t on the list, but it’s his money and he can do what he wants with it. He gets some plums next and then goes to get some rice and bean paste. He’s debating with himself between different types of bean paste when he bumps into someone. He turns. There’s a boy about his age with black hair with some green strands in it and green eyes, freckles dotting his face.

Allen stares at those emerald green eyes and finds himself transfixed for a moment, trapped between his past and his future. But then the boy stammers, “O-oh! I’m sorry! Here, let me help you.” He leans down to pick up the two different kinds of bean paste Allen had dropped, and the spell is broken.

Allen tries to speak, to tell him that he can do it and that he doesn’t have to, but the words get stuck in his throat and he finds that he can't speak even if he wanted to. “I’m Midoriya Izuku.” The freckled boy says, handing the bean paste over to Allen with a slightly hesitant smile. 

Allen throws both bean pastes into the basket hung over his arm, hesitating before fingerspelling,  _ A-L-E-C C-O-R-W-I-N _ . Then,  _ Do you know JSL? _

Midoriya smiles brightly. “Yeah, I do!” An old woman huffs from behind them, trying to get into the aisle, so they start walking down the aisle to get out of her way. “Deaf or mute?” Midoriya asks, making sure Allen can read his lips. 

_ I have Selective Mutism _ , Allen signs, and Midoriya nods with a thoughtful look on his face.

“So where are you from, Corwin-kun? Alec sounds like an American name…” He says, mumbling to himself.

_ I’m british, _ Allen signs, amused, and Midoriya flushes, embarrassed.

“O-oh. Okay. I’ve never met a british person before.” A brief pause for thought. “What’s it like to live in britain? Are quirks any different there than they are here? What about heroes? Can you tell me about your quirk? What’s-?” Midoriya abruptly snaps his mouth shut and flushes, looking down at his shoes, all of that eager curiosity gone and replaced with embarrassment. 

Allen pauses for only a moment. Luckily, he has answers to these questions as well. Tapping Midoriya on the shoulder to get his attention, the freckled boy looks up and sees his smile, relaxing with some of his embarrassment easing a little. _I’m quirkless, technically. The doctors think it’s possible I might have an invisible quirk,_ _though._ Midoriya looks at him like he’s seeing him with new eyes, and there’s something like sympathy on his face that Allen just doesn’t want to deal with right now. _As for britain, well, I only lived there as a small child, so I couldn’t really say._ Allen shoots Midoriya a questioning look. _What about you? What’s your quirk?_

Midoriya startles, his green eyes wide. “M-me? I-it’s um… a strength quirk?” He says, wincing, his answer sounding more like a question than a statement.

He looks nervous, so Allen smiles to calm him.  _ That sounds pretty cool. _ Allen compliments as Midoriya relaxes. 

Midoriya immediately brightens. “It’s the coolest! Though it’d make it a lot easier to use if I didn’t keep breaking my bones every time I used it…” Midoriya mutters as if to himself.

Allen’s just going to ignore that.

Looking at the time on his phone, Allen realizes he should really finish shopping before Dabi decides to storm the grocery store looking for him with an eager Toga along for the ride. It’s not that he minds his (not) friends being protective over him. It’s just that, well, their faces haven’t exactly been on the news yet, and Allen would prefer if he not be the cause of them being so. There’s the remote possibility of them deciding not to cause any trouble (like with Toga and shopping), but Allen isn’t willing to take that risk, especially with Dabi’s rather disreputable looks.

_ I’m sorry Midoriya-kun, I’ve got to go home soon or my family will be worried, _ Allen tells Midoriya, his face apologetic, and Midoriya’s face falls. On impulse, Allen continues,  _ we can exchange numbers if you like? _

Midoriya beams, his smile like sunshine. Allen doesn’t think he’s ever seen a smile so bright, and it takes him aback for a moment before he’s able to return the smile. “H-here, let’s trade phones.” Midoriya eagerly passes him his phone, the casing having an All-Might theme. After a bit of finagling to figure out the phone Allen finds the contacts list and inputs the name ‘Alec Corwin’ along with his number.

They trade their phones back, and Allen smiles at the new contact in his phone, the name ‘Midoriya Izuku’ glowing brightly back at him in bubble shaped kanji. 

“I like the style for your phone. It’s really…” Midoriya trails off awkwardly, looking hesitant.

Allen snorts, stuffing his phone back into his purse.  _ My sister set it up for me. She’s practically obsessed with anything ‘cute.’ _

Midoriya smiles, a hint of longing in his voice as he says, “Oh. It must be nice. Having siblings, I mean.”

Allen pauses for a moment, thoughtful.  _ Yes, I suppose it is. _ He finally answers, not sure what to think about the whole thing. Smiling at Midoriya, he hitches his bag further up his shoulder and adjusts his basket on his arm.  _ I’ll see you later, Midoriya-kun. _ He signs, Allen signing ‘Midoriya’ by running three fingers under his eyes and over the bridge of his nose, highlighting Midoriya’s freckles.

Midoriya beams again when he finally gets it, his smile as bright as the sun. “Y-yeah, see you!” He says, and Allen claps him on the shoulder with a smile and turns and walks away.

Allen hums as he finally walks out of the store with purchases in hand, texting Dabi that he’s coming home soon just in case he or Toga get any ideas. Memoriae wriggles out from beneath the collar of his shirt and nudges his chin with her face, and Allen smiles and pets her with the hand still holding the phone.

It had been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *me throwing Japanese culture into my fic through Japanese food that I looked up via the internet* There! See! That's genuine Japanese culture, definitely no incompetence here... *cough*
> 
> Honestly though, I'm trying my best. Anyone that wants to correct me on anything can freely do so.
> 
> Also deaf/mute people make up their own signs when it comes to a specific person, hence Allen making up a sign that meant 'Midoriya.' 
> 
> *Memoriae=Memory in latin. Allen is such a jerk isn't he? A traumatized jerk, but still a jerk. Poor Memoriae, she's got so many issues from being essentially the memory of Timcanpy in Allen's eyes...
> 
> Anyway, see y'all next chap! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? :?
> 
> Don't worry, the next chapter is an Allen one~!
> 
> I'm already working on it, so hopefully I can get it out soon. ^_^
> 
> Alright, see y'all next chap! ^^


End file.
